Big Hero 6.2
Big Hero 6.2 Big Hero 6.2 A Space Adventure is a 2020 American 3-D computer-animated superhero action comedy musical adventure epic space opera science-fiction film directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. Produced by Walt Disney Animations Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Featuring assembled cast from previous film but new also included Aul'i Cravalho, Ryan Potter, Scott Adsit, Dwayne Johnson, Genesis Rodriguez, Jamie Chung, T. J. Miller , Damon Wayne and Maya Rudolph. Official Summary Picking up one month after the event of first film, everyone's favourite superhero team, Big hero 6 now succeed in bringing peace and unity in the city of San Fransokiyo after defeating evil Yokai. But everything, changes when an allian named Papi from another galaxy named Sombrero's planet Paraden comes to the planet Earth for help because their neighborhood evil planet Oracal wanted to capture and destroy their planet.So, now young prodigy Hiro and his inflatable robot friend Baymax along with Big Hero 6 team members has a new out of this world adventure mission on a far away galaxy. But they are not alone as Hiro has accompny with Barbie, a beautiful cosmic princess and her her sidekick robot pet dog Pupcorn. They are on the mission of saving galaxy. Voice Cast *Aul'i Cravalho as Barbie Roberts (Singing voice by Demi Lovato) *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada (Singing Voice by Shawn Mendes) *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Dawayne Johnson as Pupcorn *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon (Singing voice by Kelly Clarkson) *Jamie Chung as Gogo Tamago (Singing voice by Cher Lloyd) *T. J. Miller as Fred (Singing voice by Bruno Mars) *Damon Wayne as Wasabi No ginger (Singing voice by Kris Allen) *Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada *Elle Fanning as Papi *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Jake Gyllenhaal as Star Lord *Bradley Cooper as Groot *Penn Dayton Badgley as Aaron *James Spacer as Ultron *Dave Bauista as Drax The Destroyer *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda The Witch "Reviews" Big hero 6. 2 recieves highly positive reviews from the critics.The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 92% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 205 reviews, with an average score of 7.8/10. The site's consensus states: "Agreeably entertaining and brilliantly animated, Big Hero 6.2 is briskly-paced, action-packed, and often touching." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 88 based on 35 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews." 'Trivia' *The Co -directors Don Hall and Chris Williams said that, "This is an out of this world space adventure in an far away new galaxy" and "In the world of allians". *This is the first Disney animated feature film to be have dual protagonists. And the first to be a musical after a non-musical prequel. *This is the first Disney animated feature film to be featured Barbie and as the first Disney modern princess in a science fictional world. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Disney Sequel Category:Cast of band artists and award winners Category:Musical films Category:Movies Category:By BandLover02